1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rake, and more particularly to a coupler of a rake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical rakes comprise a rake body having a number of tines and comprise a handle secured to the rake body. The handle is solidly secured to the rake body and may not be adjusted relative to the rake body.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rakes.